


Don't Leave Your Window Open

by PuddingHearts



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Shane, Teasing, Unnamed Farmer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingHearts/pseuds/PuddingHearts
Summary: Shane was in the middle of dropping a letter off for the farmer when he hears her calling his name.  Turns out she's not as quiet as she thinks she is.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	Don't Leave Your Window Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this idea for a bit and decided to write it up while in between chapters of Defenses. It's been awhile since I did a smutty chapter in that fic so I wanted to post a quick shameless smut on the side! Enjoy this oneshot! I wrote this in one sitting so please forgive me if there's any spelling or grammatical errors lol.

The night was warm and muggy as Shane walked through the thick weeds leading him to the farm house just north of his aunt's ranch. It was late summer in the valley and had been storming nearly the whole week, leaving the air humid to the point where Shane almost felt like he was being suffocated. Luckily, he didn't plan on being out for too long, though. His only goal before calling it a night was to deliver a letter and gift to Pelican Town's newest citizen.

When she first arrived, Shane couldn't have given less of a shit. He couldn't have even told you her name if you asked him. Why would he care anyway? She would have nothing to do with him and he would just go about his day as if nothing had changed.

At least, that's what he planned. The new farmer had other ideas, however. She soon became a thorn in his side, always trying to strike up conversation with him and bothering him at work and at the Stardrop Saloon. It had gotten to the point where if he saw her, he expected her to bug him. If she didn't he would ask himself if she was alright. That's when he knew. 

He would often get shitfaced and yell at himself by the lake for letting her get close. He cursed himself for getting used to her smug looks or her bright smile. Every time he told her to fuck off, she would grin widely and giggle. It used to annoy him, but he soon adapted. Yeah, she may have been the thorn in his side, but you know what they say, every thorn has its rose. (That is what they say, right??)

Truth be told, Shane was sincerely thankful for the farmer. She never took his annoyance or anger to heart and was honestly a really good listener. Unlike most people, she didn't shun him away when he let her see his ugly side, but instead, she stayed his friend and helped him, even at his lowest points. She was his closest friend in the valley and he soon found the little hick town to be somewhat tolerable now that she was here.

Never would he have ever thought that he would be at the old run down farm house, trying to stuff a letter and a frozen pizza in the new girl's mailbox, but alas, here he was, doing exactly that. He was aware this was probably something he should be giving her in person, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She may be his friend, but that didn't mean he wanted her to have the satisfaction of watching him stumble to find the words of appreciation he owed her.

As he was debating how to fold the pizza to get it to fit, he heard the farmer's voice from inside. It was faint and hard to make out, but he tried not to listen in. Her window was open wide, letting the cooling night air in. Shane was thinking about whether or not she had any air conditioning in that run down home when he heard his name.

"Shane!" 

His ears perked up. Had she seen him out here making a fool out of himself? He gathered the letter and pizza and figured he would just bite the bullet. It would be much weirder for her to watch him run off into the night and wake up to a broken thawed pizza anyway. He entered the house and stood around in the living room, waiting for her to come out of her room.

"Shane! Ugh... I'm coming!" she shouted, sounding slightly pained. Shane was confused and worried. He went to her bedroom door and heard more little grunts in there, but didn't want to just barge in either.

"It's okay, take your time! Do you need help in there?" he called out to her. He heard her gasp followed by a "what?" and that's when it clicked.

She hadn't seen him out there. She didn't even know he was here.

Oh fuck. Oh no. Oh, shitshitshit. 

Shane's face went a deep shade of red. The farmer was masturbating to the thought of him. He thought she was calling out to him. And he asked if she needed help. He was frozen in fear. He heard her scrambling to put clothes on and he spent the whole time hoping he would just die on the spot.

The farmer opened her door, face just as red as his.

"Shane... what are you doing here?" she asked, refusing to look him in the eye. He tried to avoid her gaze as well, but his eyes rested on her soft white nightgown. Her nipples were poking through the fabric and Shane could feel his pants tightening.

"I-uh... I was just delivering a letter and.. stuff. I thought you called my name to come in-ahhh.." he scratched the back of his neck, eyes still glued to her chest shamelessly. "I promise I didn't know you were... I mean I'm flattered that you'd- y'know. I know I've done the same so don't-ah... you know what, I should leave!" He laughed nervously and backed away before the farmer stopped him.

"Wait Shane!" He stopped, this time eyes fixed on her face. She was fidgeting with her nightgown and he knew she probably felt more embarrassed than he was. She fumbled with her words as she spoke. "What do you mean you've done the same?"

Shane wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He had just found out the farmer, who he was undoubtedly VERY attracted to, was getting off to the thought of him. In his wildest fantasies, he would've just walked right in and taken her. But here he was, fumbling like an idiot and attempting to run away. She was being so cute and obviously wants him. He tried his best to say something strong and sexy.

"Uhhhh... I mean, we all... jerk off. You doing... that... about me. I don't mind. I jerk off to you all the ti-fuck. Umm.."

Nailed it.

As Shane was struggling to find his words, the farmer walked closer and closer to him until her chest was pressed right up against him. His brain was fried at the feeling of her tits against him. She slowly dragged her hands up his shirt and lightly pinched one of his nipples. She leaned closer to him and the feeling of her hot breath against his ear shut him up.

"Why don't we make both of our fantasies come true then?" she said deeply, finishing her suggestion with a light nibble to his earlobe.

"Yes," was all Shane could say as he involuntarily bucked his hips against the farmer. With his permission granted, the farmer grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Shane was seriously out of practice and wasn't counting on any action for the foreseeable future. He was embarrassed by the way their teeth would bump occasionally and he worried he wasn't good enough, but the farmer's loud moans kept reassuring him that she was enjoying it. She brushed a hand against his growing bulge, earning a little whimper out of him. She rewarded him by biting his lower lip and unbuttoning his shorts.

"Sorry," she said while dipping her hand under the elastic of his boxers. "I'm still so worked up from earlier. I dream about you walking in on me all the time." Shane's mind was hazy with lust. He couldn't think of any response to the farmer's little secret, he just happily took in the feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock.

The farmer gave him a couple pumps but soon pulled away, disappointing Shane until she led him into her room. She pushed him onto her bed and helped him take his hoodie and shirt off. Once they were off, she kissed him from his neck down to his chest. She stopped to nibble lightly at one of his hardening buds and then began to kiss further down. She admired his pudgy beer gut for awhile, making Shane a bit self-conscious.

"S-sorry, I'm not exactly the most attractive guy-"

"You stop that right now," she cut him off. "I think you're adorable... and very sexy." She showered him with kisses all over and then got back to business. Shane was on cloud nine as she trailed her way back down until she hit the edge of his boxers. She slowly slid the fabric down and took pleasure in watching his dick spring to life. He did nothing but watch her with wide eyes as she kissed the head and pulled away.

"Fucking tease..." Shane moaned.

"You know you like it," she giggled with a wink. Shane propped himself up to watch as she made a show of taking her nightgown off. She cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples through the fabric before turning around and pulling the gown ever so slowly over her thighs. She looked over her shoulder to see Shane biting his lip as she revealed her ass and lack of panties to him. She turned to face him once again as she slid the rest of her nightgown off of her body, shamelessly watching his dick twitching with need. She was curvy but still toned from her body adapting to the hard work she'd been doing over the last several months. He never denied she had a sexy figure, but it was even better in person on full display.

Now with both of them completely naked, she got on her knees in front of him and wasted no time taking his length in her mouth. Shane gasped and immediately tangled his hand in her hair, holding on as if his life depended on it. The farmer moaned loudly on his cock as he guided her down on his length over and over. Shane was trying to keep his composure, but found himself bucking into the farmer's mouth, making her choke whenever he went too deep. She didn't seem to mind too much, if anything, she almost seemed encouraged by it. She started bobbing faster and faster and Shane was soon worried that he might come undone too soon.

"H-ha... I'm close.. please.. I want to be in you." He didn't have to tell her twice. The farmer pulled away from his cock with a loud 'pop' and quickly straddled his lap. Shane scooted them back further on the bed to give them more room. The farmer leaned back a bit and made a show of her spreading her folds.

"I'm still so wet from before," she moaned as she dipped two fingers into her heat, spreading herself apart for him to see. "Just look at what you do to me, Shane." He groaned as he watched her play with herself for a bit before he grabbed her hips, letting her know he was more than ready. "Impatient, are we?" she teased as she lined herself up with the head of his dick.

Shane threw his head back onto the bed as she quickly sunk herself onto him. She was hot and wet and felt so good squeezing around his cock. He opened his eyes as she started bouncing on his length. His face was completely flushed as he watched her tits bounce while she rode him.

"Mmmmm... your dick feels so perfect in me. Not too big, not too small and soooo thick." The farmer swirled her hips slowly as she complimented him. In all of his fantasies about her, he had been the one in charge. He was finding out just how much he loved to be dominated. Shane had no words, he just hid his face with his hands shyly. The farmer giggled in response. "Don't be embarrassed. I want to see your face when you cum in me. Mmmm-make me yours Shane."

The dirty talk had Shane in a mess of moans and whimpers. He wasn't going to last much longer, and she could tell by the way he was bucking into her. She began to rub circles into her clit, desperately trying to push herself over the edge before he came. Shane reached out and grabbed at her tits, squeezing them and playing with her nipples roughly. The extra attention to her breasts sent her over the edge. She let out a symphony of moans as she tightened up on his dick and rode out her orgasm, causing Shane to bury himself as deep as he could within her before filling her up with is hot cum.

The farmer rolled off from on top of him and they laid next to each other as the cool night air blew in from the open window. The farmer rolled over to look at Shane as he kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, still refusing to believe he just fucked the girl of his dreams. No, she fucked him. And she was into it. He was tempted to pinch himself as she began running her fingers through his hair, pulling his head to her chest and cradling him in her bosom. He sighed and relaxed into her.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time before the farmer decided it was time for her to clean up. While she was doing that, Shane remembered the pizza that was currently thawing on her table and quickly pulled his boxers on before going to put it away in the freezer where it belonged.

He came back to the farmer already back in bed and beginning to doze off. He couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face while he watched her succumb to sleep. He shut her bedroom window and crawled in next to her, heart fluttering when she pulled him close. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "You really shouldn't leave your window open like that, dumbass," and planted a kiss on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! I like a more submissive Shane tbh so I wanted to write him getting treated by the farmer! Take care everyone and stay safe out there! Remember to close your windows at night lol!


End file.
